1. Field
Example embodiments according to the inventive concept relate to a method of measuring a resistance of a resistive memory device and a system for performing the same. More particularly, example embodiments according to the inventive concept relate to a method of measuring a resistance of a resistive memory device just after writing data in a cell of the resistive memory device, and a system for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resistive memory device may store data in cells of the resistive memory device using resistance changes. Thus, the cells may store different data by providing different respective resistances. A method of measuring the resistances of the cells in accordance with the data may include writing the data in the cells, and applying a direct current to the cell.
However, a time for measuring the resistance may be at least about 0.1 second. Particularly, a time for accurately measuring the resistance may be no less than about 1 second. Therefore, after writing the data in the cell, it may be difficult to measure the resistance of the cell in 1 second.